justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (Kris Kross song)
(DLC) |artist = (Studio Allstars) |year = 1992 |from = album |tvfilm = |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |dg = / |mode = Duet |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 102 (JD2) 67 (Post-''JD2'') |nowc = Jump |audio = |dura = 3:18 |perf = Laurent Bourgeois (P1) Larry Bourgeois (P2)https://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=148 }}"Jump" by (covered by Studio Allstars in-game) is featured on and . It also features as a downloadable track on . Appearance of the Dancers Original Both coaches are boys with blue fluffy afros and similar outfits. 'P1' P1 s shirt is purple with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are in various shades of blue. His sneakers are black. He also has a blue armlet on his left wrist. 'P2' P2 s shirt is yellow with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are the same as his counterpart s. His sneakers are yellow, and as with his counterpart, he has a blue armlet on his left wrist as well. Remake In the remake, their afros are now black. 'P1 ' P1 s shirt is now orange-and-red with black-and-white stripes, with a yellow collar, and his jeans are black and orange. His armlet is now black. His shoes are now red. 'P2' P2 s shirt is now mango-yellow with an orange collar. The same black-and-white stripes are also present. His armlet has also been changed from blue to black, and his jeans are black and red. His shoes remain yellow. In the remake, the coaches temporarily change their colors when JUMP! is sung. jump_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jump_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) jump_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jump_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original It takes place in the streets of a city at night. There appears to be a road bridge, where it is mostly seen from underneath. There is also some graffiti on the bridge. When the chorus ever says "Jump," that word appears in different forms of graffiti with colors and glow effects. /''Greatest Hits'' (Wii) In the Wii versions of and Greatest Hits, the background is the same as in , except the word "Jump" doesn't appear in the background at all. /''Greatest Hits'' (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of and Greatest Hits, "Jump" has a wide variety of color effects, and there are more graffiti was on the walls. Remake In the remake, the graffiti is more visible and lights up every time "JUMP!" is sung. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Cross both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Point straight forward with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Have both of your arms completely out. Gold Move 4: Cross both of your arms into an 'X'. Jump jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (JD2) (P1) Jump jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (JD2) (P1) Jump jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (JD3/''GH'') jump jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Jump jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (JD2) (Both) Jump jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (JD3/''GH'') jump jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Jump jd2 gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (JD2) (P1) Jump jd2 gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (JD2) (P2) Jump jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JD3/''GH'') jump jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Jump jd2 gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 (JD2) (Both) Jump jd3 gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 (JD3/''GH'') jump jdnow gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 (Remake) Jump gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia General *"Rapping bullcrap" is censored. *The song sampled I Want You Back, which also appears in . *Even though the song was covered, the original artist's name was said in the lyrics. **''Crazy in Love'' and Jump are the first two instances in the series. Routine *''Jump'' is the first Male-Male Duet in the series, and the only one on the main tracklist in . *In the Beta version, the positions of the dancers were flipped. **In another Beta picture, Gold Moves 1 and 3 are shown consecutively and their pictograms are not golden. *One of the graffiti in the background is reused in I Was Made For Lovin’ You, with slight alterations. *In the first assets bundle from the old version of the server, the / versions are included instead of the remade ones. **This was also the case with the next five bundles. However, "Jump_7.zip" contained the remade files. Gallery Game Files Jump_cover_jd2.png|''Jump'' jump_thumb@2x.jpg|''Jump'' ( / ) Jump .jpg|''Jump'' (Remake) jump_cover@2x.jpg| cover jump_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jumpallstarsmenu.png|'' '' on the menu Jump jd2 ready.png|Ready screen ( ) Jump_jd2_score.png|Scoring screen (Just Dance 2) Jump jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Jump_jdgh_menu_(Xbox360).png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Jump jdgh coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen ( ) (Wii) Jump_jdgh_coachmenu_(Xbox360).png|Coach selection screen ( ) (Xbox 360) Promotional Images jumpdancers.jpg|Promotional coaches Beta Elements jump beta.jpg|Beta version (different positions) Jumplay.jpg|Beta gameplay (Gold Moves 1 and 3 are consecutive and not counted as Gold Moves) betajumpsprite.png|Beta pictogram Others jump background.jpg|Background Jump graffiti comp.png|Graffiti comparision (Jump VS I Was Made For Lovin’ You) Videos Official Audio Kris_Kross_-_Jump Studio Allstars - Jump Gameplays Just Dance 2 Jump Just Dance Greatest Hits Jump|thumb|right|335 px]] Extractions Jump - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Jump Just Dance Now - Jump Studio Allstars References Site Navigation de:Jump es:Jump Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Studio Allstars Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Laurent Bourgeois Category:Larry Bourgeois Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs